samuraigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jubei Yagyu
Jubei Yagyu 1st appeared in Samurai Showdown. Games Onimusha 2 Jubei is the main charecter in this game. the game starts by that Jubei learns that Yagyu villiage is being under attack. When he arrives he meats a ghost sort of and the 'Ghost' is his mother. She tells him that the person who attacked the villiage is Nobunaga Oda. Further in the game he makes friend with Magoichi Saika, Oyu who later she claims that she's Oichi, Ekei Ankokuji and Kotaro Fuma. Jubei normaly weilds a sword in battle. Samurai Showdown In Samurai Shodown V, he teaches swordsmanship to the Tokugawa clan, with Yoshitora Tokugawa as his last disciple. He goes to retrieve the delinquent heir after Yoshitora's father (implied to be Tokugawa Ieharu) passes away. He decides to become a ronin (a lordless samurai) by the time Samurai Shodown takes place, abandoning the strict and regulated life of the dojo and Japanese nobility, to pursue personal enlightenment. Throughout the series, Jubei is hired by the shogunate to kill the demons and other possible threats that wander Japan. His role in Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden doubles as a sensei to his own dojo and an agent to the bakufu (the then Japanese government). He asks the party to further his investigation for him since he has to teach the lord's sons swordsmanship. In the second chapter, he suffers a mortal blow from one of Mizuki Rashojin's minions, Agon, and his spirit gets sucked into one of the Evil Bells. Jubei is also the protagonist in Yagyu Kachou, an official side story set in an alternate reality where Samurai Shodown characters are placed in the modern world. In this story, he is a struggling salary man (standard Japanese business man) who has fallen on hard times. He's often picked on by various characters from the series, though Hanzo and Tam Tam are his closest friends. Again Jubei is still a fiction charecter in this game aswell. History Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi (柳生 十兵衞 三厳, 1607?–April 21, 1650) is one of the most famous and romanticized of the samurai in Japan's feudal era. Very little is known about the actual life of Yagyū Mitsuyoshi as the official records of his life are very sparse. Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi (born "Shichirō") grew up in his family's ancestral lands, Yagyū no Sato, now in Nara. He was the son of Yagyū Tajima no Kami Munenori, master swordsman of the Tokugawa Shoguns, especially Ieyasu and Tokugawa Iemitsu, who prized Munenori as one of his top counselors. Munenori fought for the first Tokugawa shogun, Tokugawa Ieyasu, at the Battle of Sekigahara, expanding the Shogun's territory. For his efforts, Munenori was made the Shogun's sword instructor and a minor daimyo or provincial ruler. Munenori would go on to train three successive Shoguns: Ieyasu, Hidetada, and Iemitsu. In 1616, Mitsuyoshi became an attendant in the court of the second Tokugawa Shōgun, Tokugawa Hidetada and became a sword instructor for the third Tokugawa Shōgun, Tokugawa Iemitsu, occasionally filling his father's role. Records of Yagyū Jūbei, however, do not appear again until 1631, when Jūbei, by now regarded as the best swordsman from the Yagyū clan, is summarily and inexplicably dismissed by the Shōgun either due to Jūbei's boldness and brashness or his decision to embark on a Warrior's Pilgrimage (武者修行, Musha Shugyō). His whereabouts are then unknown over the next twelve years--even the Yagyū clan's secret chronicles, which contained lengthy passages on numerous members, has little solid information on Jūbei, particularly during these years--until Yagyū Jūbei reappears at the age of 36 at a demonstration of swordsmanship in front of the Shōgun. Following this exhibition, Jūbei was reinstated and serves for a short time as a government-inspector (御所印判, Gosho Inban), taking control over his father's lands until Yagyū Tajima no Kami Munenori's death in 1646. Jūbei also authored a treatise known as Tsukimi no Sho (月見の諸) or The Text of Looking at the Moon, outlining his school of swordsmanship as well as teachings influenced by the monk Takuan Sōhō who was a friend of his father's. In this work he briefly provides hints on his whereabouts during his absence from Edo Castle from 1631 to 1643 - traveling the countryside in perfecting his skills. Due to Yagyū Jūbei's disappearance and the fact of no existing records of his whereabouts, his life has bred speculation and interest and was romanticized in popular fiction. After residing in Edo for several years after his father's death, Jūbei left his government duties and returned to his home village where he died in early 1650 under uncertain circumstances. Some accounts say he died of a heart attack; others say he died while falcon hunting; some during fishing, while still others presume he was assassinated by his half-brother's attendants. Jūbei was laid to rest in a small village called Ohkawahara Mura, nearby his birthplace, which was also the resting grounds for his half-brother, Yagyū Tomonori. In keeping with tradition, Yagyū Jūbei was buried alongside his grandfather, Yagyū Muneyoshi, and was survived by two daughters and his brother Munefuyu, his successor. Jūbei was given the Buddhist posthumous name of Sohgo. Gallery File:Jubei Yagyu SS.jpg|Jubei in Samurai Showdown Jubei Yagyu MODEL2.png|Second outfit in Onimusha 2